How Guys Flirt
by Cartoon's Child
Summary: Danny gets an e-mail about how guys flirt and decided to see if it works. One-Shot This is my 1st story YAY
1. The email

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM BUTCH HARTMAN DOES

* * *

><p>Sam was checking her e-mail when she got an email saying "HOW GUYS FLIRT" She decided to anonymously send it to give to Danny and Tucker just for the boredom of it.<p>

Danny was on his computer posting more pictures of him and who do u think moments. Then he got an anonymous e-mail called "HOW GUYS FLIRT" he opened and what he saw was this:

HOW GUYS FLIRT

He stares at you a lot,

starts random conversations

he "hits" you.

He mocks you to make you laugh.

He calls you cute or pretty and it makes you smile.

He worries about you and your problems along with his own.

He is PROTECTIVE.

He always stays close when he can.

He looks STRAIGHT in your eyes.

He listens to you and remembers the things you say.

He will sometimes say something to remind you you've said it in the past.

He takes pictures of you even though you say you hate it.

With that he got the smartest Non-Clueless plan he ever had.

* * *

><p>I would add the other chapters if i new how<p> 


	2. stare, random converse, look in eyes

Thanks to emmyrad , Oak Leaf Ninja, and VampireFrootloopsRule I now no how to add chapter Thanks ppl. On with the story.

During lunch Danny and Sam was sitting at the table waiting for tucker to get his food. Danny took the opportunity try out some of the email. He stops eating and just looked at Sam and I mean that kinda of stare where the person looks like they want to tell you something. Sam looks up for a moment and saw Danny looking at her. She stopped eating then asked with a small smile and blushes "what?" Danny stopped staring at her and looked her straight in the eyes and said "you remember in kindergarten when your mom tricked you into wearing that pink outfit to school?" "Oh yeah, she said that if I didn't wear it I would go to an all girls' boarding school…" Sam said laughing trying to avoid eye contact but failed. "..Yeah those were funny times" So they just sat there staring at each other into Tucker came and comment on the situation in a sing song voice "Love birds." Sam gave Tucker a death glare while Danny smiled and chuckled and played with his food. In his mind he knew he'll succeed and that stamen will be true.

I don't if I have to do this for every chapter but to be on the safe side.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Danny phantom Butch Hartman does(lucky)


	3. Protective, Problems, Stay close

Well I don't have any more questions so far so on with the show

The next Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home. While walking Danny saw Sam look a little down and knew it was the perfect time to hatch part 2 of his plan but had to wait into Tucker left. Once Tucker left Danny was about to ask Sam what wrong into his ghost senses went off. Then Skulker appeared and said "I have you now ghost child and soon I'll have your pelt on the foot of my bed (A/N: I looked up pelt and turns out its animal skin without its hair or wool)" Danny made a gag face and turn into phantom and flew up to skulker "what do you want" Danny whined. "Your pelt child but first this" with that skulker disappeared then reappeared behind Sam and grabbed her into the air. Danny was about to attack when he saw Sam in his hands "no ghost child you wouldn't want to hurt her now would you" with that he squeezed her causing her to wince in pain. "Give yourself up and I'll let her go" Danny sigh "ok" "good" "Danny, no!" Danny floated over to skulker and when Danny was in his hands and Danny said "Now let her go" "Whatever you say" skulker said as he literally dropped Sam. Danny got so furious he skulker long enough to get out his clutches catch, Sam place her down safely, give the strongest ghostly wail ever that skulker bolts came loose and he fell to the ground, then he flew down and punched the living daylight out of him into his true ghost form showed and he would of kept going if Sam didn't sucked him into the thermos. Danny was still punching the ground and after capping the thermos she ran to Danny and looked him straight in the eye and saw what looked like hurt and anger in his eyes. "Are you okay" Danny said in a quiet angry voice sitting up on the sidewalk and changing back since it was empty. Sam nodded and asked "What happened" "I had a really bad day I got a F in bio. Dash got 2 F's and took it out on me then skulker comes and doesn't help my day at all" Danny said upset and Sam just nodded even though some parts were a lie. "Come on we got to get home" Sam said standing up and offering a hand which Danny took and didn't want to ever let go. When Sam got home she realized that her parents weren't home. "You want me to come in with you …. You know since your parents aren't home and all." Danny said trying to hide the blush crawling on his face. "…Okay" Sam said while also blushing and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh yeah what was wrong with YOU today?" Danny said remembering what he was going to ask before skulker. "Oh I got a C on the astronomy test. "Oh maybe we can study you know study together?" "Yeah, sure" was all Sam's replie while they went upstairs to study.


	4. Listen, Reminds, Make you smile

**Sorry for the long wait was just reading and thinking**

**Made a few epiphanies: **

**1. Fruitloopsrules reminded me i was forgetting speech paragraph**

**2. I'm gonna change my username, profile name , wat ever u want to call since im about the DP**

** week between me and winter break is to far away.**

* * *

><p>So when they got upstairs and Danny went to her swivel chair (<strong>AN: they are awesome**) and Sam plopped on her bed.

"So which subject should we do first?" Danny asked.

"Umm I don't know you're the guest."

"Umm how about astronomy it's the easiest"

"Okay"

With that Danny's ghost sense went off. It was just the box ghost and his…..'Special' self. After about 5min (he found a box of knives) Danny came floating back in on to the chair he was originally in.

"Can't I study for 1 full day without being interrupted by a ghost?"

"That's life, well, your life, anyway."

"You that is exactly what you said when Valerie started chasing me and Tucker was still trying to hook up with her" (**A/N: the episode is called shades of grey those who are now looking it up**)

"Really that happened like 6 months ago? Anyways well, it's true"

When they went on to goddesses they came to the goddess of beauty and love.

(FYI: This is Danny) "You know what?"

"What?"

"Aphrodite has such a weird name to be the goddess of beauty"

"Weird names aren't that bad Danny, I mean look at our names"

"Yeah but I think she should change her name to something else"

"Like Paulina?" Sam said getting herself ready for impact.

"NO! Something like you" Danny said a little quiet but Sam still heard it and blushed and smiled for a moment.

"Umm….thanks, so, on to the next one"


	5. Hit, Mock, Take pictures

OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm done with this story this is the last chapter this is total awesomeness. I'm so happy. =)

* * *

><p>The next day Danny had an awesome ending to his plan but first he had to do one of the one things he'll never thought he'll do.<p>

"Jazz please?" Danny whined.

"No!"

"But it's important!"

"What is so important you need my camera, Danny?"

Danny sighed it was tell or never get it. "I need it toflirtwithsam."

"What?"

"To flirt with Sam"

"OMG I knew it! You do like Sam!...Wait then why do you need my camera?"

"I got this email that tells how to perfectly flirt and I thought—"

Danny was interrupted by Jazz cracking up hysterically. "You-You got that email?"

"Why?"

"Be-Be-Because I sent that to Sam knowing she'll send to you. I guess I was right."

"So, can I have your camera?" Danny was getting mad Jazz was interfering with his love life.

After Jazz finish dying of laughing to hard she finally replied, "Huh, oh yeah it's on my dresser"

Danny took it and left very annoyed. During school at lunch Sam was eating some tofu she brought from home, Tucker was eating a triple bacon cheeseburger (**A/N: mmmm, y I can smell that bacon mmmm**), and Danny was eating a chicken patty and a salad. When Sam sat down Danny took Sam's tofu and drew a very silly face on it.

"Oh no Sam you can't eat this because it got a face on it." Danny said trying to not sound so mean and it worked because Sam laughed then lightly kicked him. Danny looked hurt then lightly kicked her back. They sat there and played footsies for 5mins into Tucker cleared his throat and patted them both on their back. It took into the end of 7th period to realize he had put me and Sam or I and Danny are lovebirds sticky notes on their back. They found Tucker after school but before they could jump him, he saw them and ran faster than Danny in ghost form home. Since Danny and Sam were alone again Sam was walking quietly while Danny was rummaging for something in his book bag. As soon as Sam turned around to ask Danny what he looking for, Danny clicked the button on the camera.

"You look silly"

"Daniel Fenton GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"Uh...No" With that Danny took another picture and started to run down the street.

After awhile Danny stopped to breathe and see if he was still being chased. As soon as he was about to turn around Sam jumped him. She was on his back (**A/N: like in maternal instincts**) while he was keeping the camera away by sticking his hand out. Due to Danny's clumsiness he tripped and they both fell. Danny someone how landed on his back and Sam landed on top of him accidently kissing him but they both held it for an extra 10secs before pulling away.

"Umm" Sam said after getting up then offering a hand to help Danny up.

"Yeah" Danny said after accepting the hand and using his free hand to rub a burn into the back of his neck.

They just stood there in silence a hand in a hand for 2minutes into Sam broke it.

"Uh…Bye" With that she kissed him quick on the cheek and ran the direction to her house leaving Danny standing there with that stupid grin on his face holding the cheeked Sam had recently kissed. He looked at the camera then went running down the street to his hose screaming, "IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! WOO HOO!" Lucky no one was home yet.

* * *

><p><strong>im finally done my first fic. *starts doing the macarana*<strong>


	6. Amian 4ever happiness

**This extended ending is for Amian 4ever since they have a problem w/ my ending. U don't really have to read this.**

* * *

><p>Next they're seen in school holding hands.<p>

Tucker points it out hoping for their normal reaction.

But they say they no cuz they r together now

* * *

><p><strong>The mother fluffin end. Happy now Amian 4ever. R u <em>didly squat, butter biscuits, leave me and my story alone now<em> ****happy. Thank u and buh bye.**

**P.S: there was need for caps lock. I would of token a nice non-caps lock critic.**


End file.
